What's the Difference?
What's the Difference? is an episode of Numberblocks. Synopsis Seven shows the others how to be lucky: ask a number friend to jump on your head. Plot The episode begins with Three juggling, but she trips and drops her buttons. One and Five have no luck catching them, but Seven manages to do so. One wishes to be lucky like Seven. He says she can and tells her to just ask someone to jump on her head. But first he gets them to know the difference between him and them, by singing about subtraction. Lyrics Intro We all have a place but we're different, That's very easy to see, We're all friends but we're different, But what makes you you and not me? Chorus 1 3''': I'd love to be you but I come up short. '''1: I need to add something, but what? 5''': I'd love to be lucky like '''7, What have you got that we haven't got? Pre-Equations 1 3''': I could try on a hat. That's the difference: '''4. 1''': I could stand on a box. That's the difference: '''6. 5''': And if the difference won't pop into your head, you can count the missing blocks. '''1, 2'''. '''2! The difference is 2'''. So... what's the difference? Equations 1 '''7-'3'='4'. That's the difference: 4'''. '''7-'1'='6'. That's the difference: 6'''. '''7-'5'='2'. That's the difference: 2'''. So make up the difference and everyone will see what the difference is between you and me! Chorus 2 '''4: I'd love to be you but I come up short. 8''': I need to add something, but what? '''6: I'd love to be stronger like 9''' is, What have you got that we haven't got? Pre-Equations 2 '''6: I could count on a hand. 7''', '''8, 9'''. That's the difference: '''3. 1''', '''2, 3'''. '''8: I could fill in the space. That's the difference: 1'''. '''4: And if the difference won't pop into your head, you can count numberblobs in place! 1''', '''2, 3''', '''4, 5'''. '''5! The difference is 5'''. So... what's the difference? Equations 2 '''9-'6'='3'. That's the difference: 3'''. '''9-'8'='1'. That's the difference: 1'''. '''9-'4'='5'. That's the difference: 5'''. So make up the difference and everyone will see what the difference is between you and me! Chorus 3 '''9: I'd love to be you but I'm much too big. 7''': We need to lose something but what? '''10: I'd love to have some of your talent. What makes you two and someone we're not? Pre-Equations 3 9''': I could walk through a door. '''7: Ow! 2''': That's the difference: '''7: 7'''! '''10: I could get into bed. 8''': Ooh! '''2: That's the 8''': '''8! 7''': and if the numbers won't pop into your head you can count the extra blocks instead. '''1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5. 5''': '''5! 2'''s: The difference is... '''5: 5! Trivia * Song: What's the Difference?; Genre: Jazz * Nine is the strongest Numberblock so far. * This episode teaches subtraction. * This is the first ever, if not only ever episode to feature equation magic without Numberblocks fusing or unfusing. * Five's Numberblobs return in this episode to show that 9 = 4 + 5. * This is the second time there are four Sevens, the first being Fluffies. * This is the first time there are four Nines. * Two, Three, Seven, and Ten stay vertical in this episode. * Two, Seven and Nine lead the song, and they are a fact family. * This is the first time Seven Says “OW...”. * This is also the first time Seven Says “Yeah!” References *During Ten’s bed scene, The Numberblocks Express and the book from Once Upon A Time appear. **It’s also the same “book” room from Peekaboo!. Gallery 05ED425D-37C8-493D-BBC9-EFFDA83CF112.png|“I could walk through a door” 87BEB0C1-847A-49F7-A694-693AD23D34FF.png|“I could get into bed.” Note the many references. BB09201C-D91B-43A7-9C87-137187885ABC.png|Wrong order... 86655626-00C1-437B-B432-91DECC3FD927.jpeg|That’s the difference! Ten on Two's bed.PNG|Ten on Two's bed 5FlippedL.PNG|5 in 3+2L form 8 and 2 sleeping.png|Ten when split into Two and Eight after getting into Two's bed Video ]] ]] Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs